A Servant's Devotion
by kyoxairi
Summary: Katan, the sweet Cherubim whose love for the, at the very least slightly psychotic Inorganic Angel is revealed. Is Katan's love for his master as hopeless as Setsuna and Sara's? Could Rosiel ever return Katan's unconditional love and affection?


Rated T for shonen ai.

Disclaimer: The works of Kaori Yuki are too amazing to be my own.

First Angel Santuary Fic!!

Katan. As the polar opposite of Setsuna Mudo, he often keeps his feelings to himself. Basically this is my thoughts about Katan's feelings for Rosiel during the first two mangas. Maybe as I engulf myself with the rest of the series I'll develop an actual plot line that focuses on this relationship but yet possibly differs from the main story that Kaori Yuki worked so hard to create. Long explanation short, if anyone feels that I'm stealing from Kaori Yuki, please let me know, because that was not my intention!!

Thank you! Now without further delay, Enjoy!!

A Servant's Devotion

_Rosiel,_

_My lord, my master._

_No matter where you go, what you do, or whatever horrid thoughts consume you, I will always follow you. Your servant I shall eternally be._

_You are the only one capable of restoring the Heavens back to their original glory, none other than you my Lord, has the power to control the evil angels and that corrupt and taint Heaven's good name._

_Only the Inorganic Angel, whose crimson lips resemble the pure, untainted color of the human blood that stains my hands, whose hair is as beautiful as the first winter's snow, is deserving of my complete and unconditional devotion._

_So many humans have died at my hand. I am deeply ashamed of my horrid and unforgivable sins, but everything that I have done is for you._

_I have killed the innocent, and therefore have put my own life on the line. Please, after everything I have done, do not turn me away._

"Katan! What are you still doing here? Have I not told you to be gone?!"

"My Lord, when I say this I mean no disrespect. You do not understand..."

"No Katan, it is you who does not understand. You say that you will obey my every order, you say that I can depend on you to serve me. Maybe you don't realize this, but by talking back to me, you are disobeying me, and by doing so breaking your promise to me." The inorganic angel's voice was cold and void of any emotion except for a touch of anger and disgust. Anger for such defiance and disgust for the cherubim's apparent desperation.

'Why can't you see that my plea goes far beyond the survival of the Heavens. How can you not see the reason for why I can not leave you has more meaning to me than anything I had known before?'

"Katan!" His voice rose as the anger within him grew. "Don't stand there with that dumbstruck look on your face as if you don't understand me. If the high angels find out that I have been given new life due to your murderous actions then all of my plans will be lost. Don't you get it, Katan? I can't be associated with you. You're a hindrance to me, a burden.

'Stop this, please. They're only words, but even so what you say is _killing me inside_.'

"You don't mean that my Lord."

"I do mean it!" Rosiel shouted. "You are useless, you are nothing to me."

_'No!'_

"You truly are beautiful."

Without realizing it until it was too late, Katan found himself pressing his master's rose-red lips against his own. Unable to control himself any longer, the cherubim let all of his love and passion for the inorganic angel be known.

Those few seconds were filled with a sense of bliss and happiness that had eluded him for far too long. He could have stayed in the embrace for all eternity, if Rosiel would have allowed...

The kiss of confession was broken only when the master pushed his affectionate servant away.

His body was sent flying across the room, smashing into the cement wall. The wall felt cold against his face, but it was nothing compared to his master's frigid heart.

"Katan."

Brown eyes looked up to meet gold ones in recognition.

"I will say this only once more before my words become action. Do as I say. If you refuse, 'I'll pluck your wings one feather at a time until you're dead'." And with that he was gone.

The servant was left to drown in his own despair, his broken heart threatened to give in as the inorganic angel's words sank in.

'You're a hindrance,

a burden,

useless,

you are nothing.'

_'Death would be preferable.'_

* * *

A/N: Part of Rosiel's last line came directly from the first manga, page 201.

There's a semi-plot line, maybe?

*Reviews are very much appreciated and loved!


End file.
